Dobe, I'm Pregnant!
by Ichshiroidiamond
Summary: Sasuke hamil, konoha gempar! author shiroi jingkrak-jingkrak, imouto rry guling-guling ngakak..yaoi, lime, alur tak jelas, review please !


Dobe, I'm Pregnant?!

Discleamer: Naruto punya Masashi K.

Pairing: NaruSasu,

Rated: T+

Genre: Romance/Humor

Warnnig: OOC, gaje, abal, aneh, garing, yaoi, dkk, dll.

Summary: Karna saya belum bisa buat summary silahkan langsung dibaca saja, hihihhi, gomen ne~, hihihihi.

Shiroi: "Ini fic pertama saya, jadi maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Hihihi."

Rry: "Nii ketawamu gak enak banget didenger, kayak setan aja. Oh iya ya aku lupa, Nii kan emang sebangsa akuma. Hehehe."

Shiroi: "kalau aku setan kamu adiknya setan dong?"

Rry: "lho emang tadi Rry bilang kalau Nii-chan itu setan? Kan tadi aku Cuma bilang sebangsanya"

Shiroi: "sama aja grrr…kamu ya gak di fic ini, gak di fic kamu sendiri, seneng amet nistain diriku"

Rry: " habis muka Nii-chan kayak bilang gini nistain-aku gitu Nii. Hehehe,# ketawa innocent#"

Shiroi: "WHAT THE…."

Naru+Sasu: "lupakan mereka, reader selamat membaca. Jangan lupa review ya."

**R&R**

**HAPPY READING**

**Chapter 1**

Setelah perang antar ninja usai, dan Madara Uchiha yang telah insyaf memlih hidup sebagai Tobi anak baek, tentunya setelah menghidupkan kembali orang-orang yang terbunuh saat perang. Dan beberapa bulan setelah Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi menjalani hukuman dan kembali aktif sebagai shinobi konoha. Diadakanlah sebuah pernikahan yang aneh bin ajaib binti ababil antara Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu khitmat dan ramai akan tangisan dari FG & FB Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan setelah mereka selesai bulan madu merekapun langsung aktif menjalani berbagai misi.

*1 **Bulan setelah honey moon**

Naruto dan Sasuke menjalani misi membantu perdamaian antara desa Suna dan Otto, tiba-tiba dalam perjalanan menuju desa Otto, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro dan Naruto dikegetkan oleh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berhenti sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Ada ap-" Belum sempat Gaara menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ucapannya sudah terpotong oleh

"Hoek…hoek…hoek…" yak ternyata sodara-sodara ucapan Gaara terpotong oleh suara Sasuke yang tengah ber-hoek ria a.k.a bermuntah ria disebuah pohon besar yang naas karna telah dijadikan tempat panampungan muntahan Sasuke-dichidori-. Naruto pun menghampiri Sasuke dan memijat tengkuk kekasihnya itu.

"Ne Teme kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya si blonde a.k.a Naruto dengan nada cemas.

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja Dobe, Hoek…Hoek…Hoek." Jawab si reven dan kembali berhoek-ria-katanya baik-baik saja ko mutah lagi?-autor digampar-

"Apa kita perlu istirahat dulu Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara dengan wajah datarnya yang imut-imut bin unyu-unyu-ditaboked-

"Tidak, aku tidak Hoek…hoek"

"Sepertinya memang perlu." Jawab Temari dan Kankuro bersamaan dengan sweatdrop besar dikepala mereka.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat terlebih dahulu hingga Sasuke berhenti menguras isi perutnya. Dan setelah hampir 20 menit berhoek-ria akhirnya Sasuke bisa berhenti menguras isi perutnya, mungkin karna isi perutnya sudah habis kali ya-ditaboked-merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan lancar. Setelah melakukan perjalanan 2hari 1 malam, merekapun sampai di Ottogakure. Dan setelah berunding beberapa lama, Gaara selaku Kazekage pun menandatangani perjanjian damai antara kedua desa tersebut. Namun saat mereka akan berpamitan dengan Suchikage, tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa mual dan langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi tanpa permisi dan…..

"Hoek….hoek…hoek…" Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan jatah makan siangnya. Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan memijat tengkuk Sasuke.

"Kazekage-sama, apa Sasuke-san sakit?" Tanya Suchikage yang heran dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan." Jawab Gaara dengan nada datar khasnya.

5 menit kemudian Sasuke sudah selesai berhoek-ria dan kembali ke ruangan Suchikage diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Sasuke kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto yang masih cemas dengan keadaan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Baiklah kita segera kembali ke Suna, kau bisa Sasuke?" Tanya Temari meyakinkan keadaan Sasuke.

"Hn." Dan hanya dijawab dengan gumaman oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kami mohon pamit suchikage-sama." Pamit Gaara dengan nada datar namun sopan. Perjalanan ke Suna yang tadinya hanya butuh waktu sekitar 2 hari, menjadi agak terlambat karna Sasuke yang semakin sering mual dan muntah. Dan saat sampai di kantor Kazekage lagi-lagi Sasuke langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi Gaara tanpa permisi tentunya dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah…..

"Hoek…hoek…hoek…hoek…hoek.." yak benar seratus untuk reader-digetok sasu- lagi-lagi Sasuke sedang menguras isi perutnya.

"Temari, tolong panggilkan tabib." Minta Gaara pada Temari.

"Baik." Jawab Temari dan langsung menghilang untuk memanggil tabib.

"Sasuke, ini sudah lebih dari 3 hari kau mual dan muntah-muntah seperti ini, apa kau masih mau bilang kalau kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto yang kecemasannya sudah bertingkat-tingkat(?).

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau baringkan Sasuke di kamarku dulu, Temari sudah memanggil tabib untuk Sasuke." Saran Gaara yang masih setia nungguin NaruSasu di ambang pintu Neraka..err maksudnya pintu kamar mandi.

"T-tidak perlu Gaara, a-aku Hoek…hoek…hoek..a-aku baik-baik saja." Tolak Sasuke dengan agak terbata dan wajah yang pucat.

"Teme, keras kepala itu juga ada batasnya, sekarang kau harus menurut." Dan Naruto pun langsung menggedong Sasuke dengan bridal stayle menuju kamar Gaara.

"Hei, Dobe turunkan aku!" protes Sasuke.

"Diam Teme!" saru Naruto agak membentak, dan berhasil Sasuke pun berhenti protes, setelah sampai dikamar Gaara, Naruto langsung membaringkan Sasuke ditempat tidur Gaara .

"Wow, kalian romantis sekali." Celetuk Kankuro dengan nada usil yang langsung mendapat hadiah death glare gratis nan mematikan dari Sasuke.

"Gaara, aku sudah memanggilkan tabib. Masuklah!" Seru Temari yang sudah datang dengan seorang tabib.

"Trimakasih Temari, tabib tolong kau periksa keadaan Sasuke."

"Baik Kazekage-sama." Dan tabib tadi langsung memeriksa keadaan Sasuke, mulai denyut nadi,tekanan darah, dan keadan perut Sasuke yang sepertinya bermasalah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasauke? Sudah 3 hari lebih Sasuke mual dan muntah terus, dia baik-baik saja kan? Iya kan?" cerocos Naruto yang mulai panik.

"Dia baik-baik saja, ini memang sulit dijelaskan tapi…."

"Tapi apa? cepat katakan."

"Naruto tenanglah." Seru Gaara menenangkan Naruto.

"Gaara benar Naruto, Sasuke tidak apa-apa, karna itu biarkan tabib menjelaskan keadaannya dulu, nah tabib tolong selesaikan ucapanmu tadi." Kata Temari dengan nada bijaknya.

"Baik. Err begini, ehem selamat Sasuke-san anda…..anda hamil."

Hening

Sepi

Sunyi

Krik…Krik…Krik…Krik

1 detik… loading 5%

2 detik… loading 15%

5 detik… loading 40%

3 menit… loading 100%

"UAAPAAAAA?" Teriak semua orang yang ada di sana dengan tidak elitnya minus sang tabib hanya cengo+sweatdrop melihat Kazekage dan uchiha yang terkenal cool sedang berteriak GaJe. Nah mari kita lihat isi pikiran mereka semua.

'A-aku akan menjadi seorang ayah, oh Kami-sama trimakasih Kami-sama.' Batin Naruto dengan hati berbunga, berlinang air mata.

'S-Sasuke h-hamil? Ini berkah atau bencana? Jika orang tuanya saja seperti itu apalagi hasilnya nanti, oh Kami-sama.' Ratap Gaara dalam hati dengan expresi mulut menganga dan pandangan horror.

'Kyaaaa Sasuke hamil, Sasuke hamil, kyaaa Sakura, Ino dan Tenten harus tahu hal ini, kyaaa…kyaa..kyaaa..' batin Temari yang ternyata adalah seorang fujoshi langsung teriak-teriak GaJe, untung dia bisa nahan diri supaya gak lompat-lompat GaJe.

'Berita besar, berita besar, Sasuke seorang Uchiha Sasuke hamil, coba aku bisa teriak kayak gitu.' Batin Kankuro sambil senyam-senyum GaJe.

'A-apa? I-ini bercandakan? Aku ini laki-laki, mana mungkin laki-laki bisa hamil? Itachi pasti akan menertawakanku. Kenapa bukan si Dobe saja yang hamil? Kenapa aku?' batin Sasuke melas dengan tampang super horror tingkat dewa. Dan seolah Naruto bisa membaca fikaran Sasuke yang galau Naruto menjawabnya dengan riang gembira.

"Kan kamu yang jadi Uke, Teme, hehehehe." Jawab naruto dengan tampang watadosnya dan tertawa riang.

"Brisik." Sungut Sasuke dengan wajah semerah buah favoritnya karna mengingat hal yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

**Flashback on**

Naruto dan Sasuke tiba di penginapan yang disewa selama 3 hari untuk bulan madu mereka berdua.

"Ini kamar anda berdua, dan ini kunci kamarnya. Selamat beristirahat, dan selamat malam." Ucap seorang pegawai penginapan dan menyerahkan kunci pintu kamar Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sekenaknya dan langsung nyelonong masuk kamar, tentunya setelah membuka pintu kamar dengan kunci yang direbut dari Naruto.

"Arigatoo, err bisa tolong ambilkan kami minum?" Tanya Naruto dengan cengiran Khasnya.

"Tentu, anda ingin minuman apa?" Jawab dan Tanya pegawai tadi dengan senyum bisnisnya.

"kalau ada jus tomat dan jus jeruk saja." Jawab Naruto.

"Tentu tuan, silahkan tunggu di kamar anda."

"Arigatoo ne." dan Naruto pun langsung masuk ke kamar nomor 102 (kamarnya).

Sementara itu di dapur sang pegawi sedang membuat minuman untuk Naruto dan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ada sesosok pemuda bermbut panjang datang menghampiri sang pegawai.

"Eh? Maaf anda sia…" belum sempat pegawi wanita tadi menyelesaikan ucapannya namun sudah terpotong oleh sebuah gummaman dari sosok tadi.

"Tsukiyomi." Gumama sosok tadi.

BRUK

Dan sang pegawai tadi pun langsung pingsan dan tubuhnya ambruk mencium lantai yang dingin. Lalu sosok tadi merubah dirinya menjadi mirip pegawai tadi, dan menuangkan serbuk mencurigakan pada jus jeruk tadi.

POOF

"Sempurna, nah otouto selamat menikmati hadiahku, khukhukhukhu." Gumam sosok tadi dengan tawa iblisnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"permisi, maaf tuan ini pesanan anda." Seru pegawai jejadian tadi. Naruto langsung membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ah iya terimakasih."

"Sama-sama Tuan, saya permisi dulu." Dan pegawai tadi pun langsung melesat pergi. Naruto langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dan meletakkan nampan berisi minuman disamping futonnya. Kamar itu terdiri dari dua futon, dua lemari pakaian, sebuah meja kecil di sudut ruangan samping lemari pakaian, dan sebuah kamar mandi dalam ruangan.

"Teme kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke mulai beranjak dari futonnya.

"Aku mau mandi, kau mau ikut Dobe?" jawab dan Tanya Sasuke dengan evil smirknya

Blush

"A-apaan sih, dasar mesum." Seru Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"hihihi, aku hanya bercanda Dobe, tapi kalau kau berubah pikiran aku ada di kamar mandi." Ucap Sasuke masih dengan kekehannya.

"Huh, dasar baka Teme." Gerutu Naruto sambil meneguk habis minumannya. Tak beberapa lama Naruto merasa tubuhnya menjadi panas mukanya juga mamerah.

"ugh panas." Keluh Naruto sambil membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan boxer hitamnya. Karna masih merasa panas Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mandi, melupakan fakta bahwa Sasuke masih di dalam kamar mandi. Dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi Naruto langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Brak

"Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke heran, melihat Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi hanya dengan boxer, padahal masih ada Sasuke di dalam.

"Berubah pikiran, huh? Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringai mesumnya. Namun seringainya langsung hilang saat dangan tiba-tiba Naruto menubruk dan menindihnya di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin.

"Dobe apa yang…" belum selesai Sasuke bicara bibirnya sudah dikunci oleh bibir Naruto. Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke dengan ganas, Naruto mulai menjilat bibir bawah Sasuke meminta ijin untuk masuk, Sasuke tak mau membuka bibirnya, Naruto menggigit bibir Sasuke.

"Akh.." pekik Sasuke ditengah ciumannya yang tanpa sadar telah memberi jalan untuk Naruto.

"eenng…hmm..engh" Erang Sasuke tertahan ciuman Naruto.

'Cih, kenapa jadi terbalik begini? Bukankah aku seharusnya yang seme? Kenapa terbalik begini?' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati

Ciuman Naruto mulai turun ke leher Sasuke, memberikan beberapa tanda kemerahan disana. Sasuke mulai memberontak, namun gagal karna tenaga Naruto yang seorang jinjuriki lebih besar dibanding Sasuke. Naruto menahan kedua tangan Sasuke hanya dengan tangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya yang menganggur mulai memilin tonjolan kemerahan yang ada di dada kiri Sasuke. Sementara Naruto sibuk dengan 'permainannya', Sasuke berusa sekuat tenaga agar tidak mengerang atau pun mendesah. Setalah puas dengan bagian leher, bibir Naruto mulai meraub tonjolan di dada kanan Sasuke, Naruto mulai menghisap, menggigit, dan menjilat nipel Sasuke, hisap, gigit, jilat, dan terus begitu. Sementara tangan kiri Naruto mulai bergerak turun menelusuri bentuk perut Sasuke yang so-damn-sexy.

"engh…N-Na-ru-engh…to." Akhirnya erangan Sasuke mulai terdengar bagai alunan music dari surga bagi Naruto, dan hal itu membuat Naruto semakin menggila.

-Oke sampai sini saja, demi keamanan rating. khekhekhekhe-

Dan keesokan harinya Sasuke terbangun dalam pelukan Naruto dan masih dalam keadaan polos, dengan mengucapkan sumpah serapah dan muka yang merah dia bergegas mandi dan memakai pakaiannya.

**Flashback off**

"Kau tidak apa-apa Teme? Mukamu merah?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh kening Sasuke untuk memastikan suhu tubuh Sasuke.

"Hn."

Hening sejenak.

"Trimakasih." Bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke. Dan tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung membawa Sasuke kedalam pelukannya.

Blush

Wajah Sasuke pun langsung bertambah merah.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus dilumuri saus tomat itu di dada bidang Naruto.

Hening.

Sepi

"Ehem, err selamat ya Naruto, Sasuke. Aku turut bahagia." Ucap Gaara memecah keheningan.

"Kyaa selamat ya Naruto, Sasuke. Aku bahagia sekali, kyaa." Seru Temari langsung menghambur memuluk Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian.

"Wah, Naruto selamat ya, kau hebat kawan." Seru Kankuro dan meninju pelan bahu Naruto.

"hehehehe, Trimakasih semua. Nah Teme mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh memakai baju terbuka, tidak boleh mengambi misi kelas A atau pun kelas B, dan bla bla bla bla bla." Naruto pun mulai mengoceh mana yang boleh dilakukan Sasuke dan mana yang tidak. Gaara dan yang lain hanya tersenyum geli melihat Naruto mulai mengoceh. Sementara yang diceramahi hanya mendeathglare Naruto yang sudah jelas tak akan mempan.

"Dobe."

"Bla bla bla bla bla…." Naruto masih ngoceh GaJe.

"Dobe!" panggil Sasuke kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Eh? Ya Teme, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Aku mau pulang."

"Eh? Tapi Teme badanmu masih lemah."

"Aku tidak ugh…" Ucapan Sasuke terputus karna dia langsung lari ke kamar mandi dan lagi-lagi Sasuke tengah berhoek-ria.

"Teme kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto yang kini sudah duduk disamping Sasuke dan memijat tengkuk kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya Dobe, jadi jangan tanya lagi. Dan aku mau pulang se-ka-rang." Jawab Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Tapi Teme…"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku mau pulang sekarang. Kulau kau tidak mau, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Potong Sasuke dengan nada angker.

"Eh? B-baiklah kita pulang. Tapi makan dan minumlah obatmu dulu ya?" tawar Naruto yang agak khawatir dengan keputusan Sasuke.

"Terserah." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada ketus setelah mendengar kata obat.

Setelah memastikan Sasuke memakan makanannya dan juga meminum obatnya, ya walau pun butuh waktu lama karna Sasuke yang sering mual dan memuntahkan makanannya, namun setelah berjuang seluruh jiwa dan raga-autor lebay-akhirnya sepiring bubur-walau yang ketelen Cuma setengahnya yang laen keluar lagi-dan sebutir obat berhasil ditelen(?) Sasuke. Dan setelah memastikan Sasuke baik-baik saja, mereka pun bersiap untuk berangkat menuju Konoha gakure.

**#saat di perjalanan#**

"Kenapa kalian ikut?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datarnya pada Sabaku bersaudara.

"Kami hanya memastikan kalian tiba dengan selamat." Jawab Gaara dengan nada tak kalah datar dari Sasuke.

"Itu benar." Seru Temari dan Kankuro bersamaan.

'Tentu saja karna kami tidak ingin ketinggalan pesta.' Batin Temari dan Kankuro yang entah bagaimana bisa bersamaan dan sama. Ikatan batin yang kuat mungkin(?).

"Lalu kenapa kau menggedongku Dobe? Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Protes Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat seangker mungkin untuk menutupi semburat pink dipipinya.

"Teme, aku tidak mau ambil resiko dengan membiarkanmu berlompatan di dahan pohon. Bagaimana kalau kau sampai terpeleset? Bagaimana kalau bla bla bla bla bla." Dan Naruto pun mulai mengoceh tidak karuan lagi. Gaara hanya tersenyum, sementara Temari dan Kankuro sudah mulai cekikikan GaJe. Namun ocehan Naruto segera berhenti saat mendengar suara berat Sasuke yang terdengar seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Dobe."

"Ya?"

"A-ak-aku-m-mu-mual." Jawab Sasuke dengan terbata karna masih menahan mual.

"Eh? Tu-tunggu Teme, kita sudah hampir sampai di desa, tahan dulu Teme." Seru Naruto mulai klabakan.

"A-aku hoek…hoek…hoek…" Dan jadilah jaket Naruto sebagai tempat terdekat dan ternyaman untuk mengeluarkan isi perut Sasuke a.k.a berhoek-ria.

"TEMEEEE~" Teriak Naruto dengan murkanya.

Dan setelah melakukan perjalanan yang melelahkan, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di kantor Hokage. Namun saat baru masuk ke kantor Hokage Sasuke langsung keluar lagi dan menuju kamar mandi terdekat tanpa sempat mengucap permisi tentunya.

"Hai shizune-neechan, Baachan apa kabar? eh? Sakura-Chan, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Shikamaru kalian juga ada di sini?" Sapa Naruto.

"Ya begitulah, kami baru pulang dari misi, merepotkan, hoaamm." Jawab si rambut nanas a.k.a Shikamaru

"Kazekage-sama, kenapa anda kemari? Apa misinya gagal?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang yang terlihat masih muda walau sebenernya udah tua-dilempar botol sake- dan yang tak lain adalah sang Hokage.

"Tidak ada masalah sama sekali dangan misinya, kami hanya memastikan mereka pulang dengan selamat." Jawab Gaara dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"hmm…begitu? Lalu Naruto, ada apa dengan Sasuke? Kenapa tingkahnya aneh begitu?" Tanya sang Hokage a.k.a Tsunade.

"Karna itulah kami ada di sini." Jawab Temari dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya gadis berambut pink a.k.a Sakura.

"Kau kan seorang ninja medis, kau periksa saja keadaannya dan kau akan tahu jawabannya." Jawab Kankuro sekenaknya. Dan tidak lama kemudian Sasuke sudah kembali dengan wajah yang agak pucat.

"Kau…" belum sempat Naruto bertanya sudah dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan Tanya Dobe, aku baik-baik saja." Potong Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Maaf Hokage-sama, saya belum bisa memberikan laporan misinya hari ini, saya merasa kurang enak badan." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Hn, aku mengerti. Mendekatlah." Jawab dan pinta sang Hokage.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dan langsung mendekat ke meja Hokage. Tsunade pun langsung memeriksa keadaan Sasuke. Dan expresinya langsung berubah terkejut saat memeriksa perut Sasuke.

"I..ini tidak mungkin." Seru Tsunade tidak percaya.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke-kun, Hokage-sama?" Tanya Sakura dengan expresi khawatir. Sementara Sasuke hanya pasang wajah datar, walau di dalam hati dia sudah H2C. karna tak kunjung mendapat jawaban Sakura pun langsung memeriksa perut Sasuke, dan expresinya pun tak jauh beda dengan sang Hokage. Sementara itu Sai, Shikamaru, dan Kakashi yang tidak tahu menahu tentang hal medis hanya diam sambil melakukan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Hokage-sama ini..?" Sakura tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ya, ini benar Sakura. Naruto selamat ya, selamat atas kehamilan pertamamu Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Tsunade dengan senyum manisnya.

JLEGERR

Bagai disambar petir disiang bolong, sudah tiga orang dan dua diantaranya adalah ninja medis tarhebat, mengatakan bahwa dia hamil. Namun sedetik kemudian Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang selama ini hanya diperlihakan kepada si Dobenya saja, seolah menyambut calon keluarga barunya.

Dan mari kita lihat expresi yang bingung harus bahagia atau merana kalau ingat betapa merepotkanya pasangan didepanya ini, orang tuanya saja sudah merepotkan apa lagi anaknya nanti, kira-kira seperti itulah isi hatinya. Semtara Sakura dan Temari sudah mulai pelukan dan lompat-lompat GaJe. Kankuro dan Gaara hanya tersenyum-lebar untuk Kankuro, tipis banget untuk Gaara-. Sementara Kakashi, buku yang dibacanya lansung jatuh ke lantai. Shikamaru yang tadinya tidur langsung melotot. Sai yang biasanya senyum langsung jawdrop. Shizune juga ikutan jawdrop sambil melotot. Tonton langsung step di tempat. Dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang diikat santai, yang tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan di dalam ruang Hokage itu langsung bertampang horror sambil menggumam,

"Kenapa bisa? Jangan-jangan kalau mabuk Naruto…." Gummam pemuda tadi pada dirinya sendiri.

**#Kita kembali kedalam.#**

"Usianya sudah 1 bulan lho." Seru Sakura dengan senyum manis bertengger di bibirnya

"Arigatoo Sasuke, aishiteru Sasuke." Bisik Naruto tepat ditelinga Sasuke sambail memeluknya dari belakang dan mendaratkan kecupan manis dipipi Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke blushing.

Hening sejenak.

"Dobe"

"Ya?"

"Aku mau apel merah." Pinta Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju pintu tentunya setelah melepas pelukan Naruto dan pamit pada yang lain.

"Sekarang juga!" lanjut Sasuke dengan nada memerintahdan langsung keluar ruangan.

"Eh? Apel? Setahuku Teme lebih suka tomat?"

"Sst Naruto, Sasuke itu sudah mulai ngidam." Bisik Sakura.

"Ngidam?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang begoknya-dirasenggan-.

"Iya begitulah, dan setahuku orang ngidam itu sukanya minta aneh-aneh, dan kalau tidak dituruti pasti marah-marah, hoaamm, merepotkan." Jelas Shikamaru dengan nada ogah-ogahannya-sudah sadar dari syock ternyata-.

"Berjuanglah Naruto, dibuku bilang masa ngidam adalah masa panderitaannya para suami." Ucap Sai yang juga sudah sadar dari jawdropnya.

"Selamat berjuang ya Naruto." Seru yang lain.

"Eeehh?"

-bagaimanakah masa ngidamnya Sasuke? Silahkan tunggu chapter berikutnya-

-TBC-

Shiroi: "Yatta~ akhirnya chap pertama kelar juga, khikhikhikhi."

Rry: "Akhirnya kelar ya? Barepa lama kamu nunda ini fic huh?"

Shiroi: "Kagak lama Cuma 3 bulan. Khikhikhikhi"

Rry: "3 bulan kau bilang nggak lama?"

Shiroi: "kan belum genep 1 tahun, khikhikhikhi."

Sasu: "Autor gebleg kenapa aku yang dijadiin uke? Bukan si Dobe aja?"

Shiroi: "Soalnya Sasu lebih cantik, apa lagi kalau pas pakai jubah akatsuki yang agak kadodoran itu, yakin kamu kelihatan imut, manis, cantik, dan lembut mungkin."

Sasu: "WHAT THE…#ngeluarin chidori#"

Shiroi: "GYAA KABUUUR….NARU, RRY, SAI GANTIIN DIRIKU.#Lari 100KM/Jam#"

Sasu: #ngejar Shiroi#"JANGAN KABUR KAU AUTOR SABLENG!"

Rry,Naru,Sai: "Trimakasih telah membaca fic gaje buatan Shiroi. Dan jangan lupa review ya? Sampai jumpa dichap berikutnya~#senyum#"

Gaara: " Harap dimaklumi jika ada yang salah, karna dia masih payah. Jadi tolong direview"

Shiroi: "#mucul tiba-tiba#Hanya menerima flame yang membangun.#lari lagi#"


End file.
